¡Desafiando el Destino!
by Tini Black
Summary: Nuestros cuerpos irradiaban luz propia. Éramos dos volcanes apunto de hacer erupción, el era mio y yo era de el, hasta que el destino nos alcanzara. LEMMON


_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Tini Black

Chicas este es mi primer fic, ¡**SOLA**!, porque el otro que publique fue en una historia de mi mejor amiga LiiQanLu, haci que porfavor no sean tan crueles conmigo ok jajaja, epero que disfruten la historia BESOS O*O

Lii esto es para tii y para todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja...

* * *

_**¡Desafiando al destino!**_

Caminaba por el bosque dirigiéndome a casa. Definitivamente Seth se debería de considerar muerto. Era una estúpida por dejarme convencer de ir a la fiesta de Paul, ni siquiera me caía bien como para asistir, pero mamá no dejaría ir a mi hermano si yo no lo acompañaba, según ella me faltaba "socializar", y es lo que menos quería si por mi fuera viviría años luz de la Push. Estaba apunto quitarme ese horrendo vestido y entrar en fase…

**-¡Oh vamos Leah! ahí mejores opciones con las cuales puedes canalizar tu furia, pensé que tenias mejor imaginación- **rio por lo bajo

**–¡Muérete Jacob!-** reconocería esa risa en cualquier parte, y aunque era de noche pude ver bien…(gracias a mis sentidos desarrollados) sus dientes asomándose en una sonrisa perfecta **–Juntarte con vampiros te hace mal niño, ya hablas como ellos  
**  
**-¡Touché!, un golpe bajo Leah- **rio aun más fuerte de lo normal **–pero lo de niño no te lo paso. ¿Quién es la que se comporta como niña en plena rabieta? Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a ver a Sam con Emily–** me regreso el golpe

**-Sabes Jacob cerca de la playa hay un acantilado. ¿Por qué no te tiras por ahí?-** en realidad no quería que se fuera, solo trataba de defenderme pero era verdad lo que me decía. Ver a Sam feliz con Emily me partía el corazón, porque en algún momento yo me imagine siendo ella. **–es… es solo que no me esperaba lo del bebe-.**

**-Lo siento Leah, se lo difícil que es para ti llevar esto y te entiendo como no tienes una idea-** su sonrisa se borro y yo deseaba ir a abrazarlo.

Desde que Bella supo que estaba embarazada los Cullen optaron por irse a Brasil. Jacob quedo devastado, yo trataba de hacerlo reír con mis sarcasmos o por lo menos que peleara conmigo para que dejara de pensar en ella, pero nada funcionaba. Después me di cuanta que algo en mi había cambiado y es una de las cosas que tengo que agregar a mi lista de "Las estúpidas cosas que hace Leah". Me enamore perdidamente de Jacob Black. Nada de imprimación, solo amor a la antigua… como siempre debe de ser.

**-No supo valorar lo bueno que eres Jake-** ¡Demonios! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

**-¿Jake?-** alzo la ceja, se miraba tan sexy, trataba de idear un plan para salir de mi apuro, pero no llegaba nada a mi cabeza– De verdad que te afecto la escena en casa de Paul ¿no?, pero es cierto, soy demasiado para ella – me encanto su tono de autosuficiencia y soltó de nuevo esa risa que tanto amaba  
**-Cuidado Jacob no queremos verte morir por derrame cerebral, el ego se te esta subiendo demasiado a la cabeza-** me encantaba pelear con el

**-¡Leah!, ¿Cuándo aceptaras que te gusto? –** ok, eso me tomo por sorpresa

**-¿De que hablas?**

**-Veo la forma en la que me miras cada vez que me salgo de fase, hay deseo en tus ojos-** una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios

**-Oh, vamos Jacob, no te miro diferente a como lo haces tu-** lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero me fije en su mirada no le parecía nada gracioso lo que le decía, ¿Acaso el?

**-Si Leah es lo que estas pensando, me gustas, no solo eso –**bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, y eso hizo que las mías estallaran por el calor que subió hasta ellas.

**–Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, nosé como paso solo se que quiero estar contigo –** me tomo de la cintura, y pego su frente a la mía, era una sensación inigualable el solo contacto de su aliento con mi piel, me incitaba a mas pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

**-Estoy apunto de besarte, pero no se si me mataras cuando lo haga o tendré suerte y corresponderás-** mi cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba, agradecí mi color bronceado y la caída de la noche para que el no notara una nueva faceta de mi

**-¿Te gusta la aventura no Jacob?, pues ¡hazlo!, aventúrate en mis labios-** sonrió de lado y acortamos la distancia que había entre nosotros…

Nuestros labios se juntaron, no era un beso apasionado más bien uno lleno de ternura. Fue simplemente mágico. Jacob había cambiado el rumbo de mi vida dándole el toque especial que realmente necesitaba. Separo sus labios después de un rato

**-Este primer beso, fue como una gota de miel en mis labios, ahora lo tengo comprobado Leah, termine de enamorarme-** mi temperatura subía con cada frase que salía de sus labios, pero me termino por matar con lo que me dijo después

**-Dame la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida-** estaba totalmente anonadada me sedujeron sus palabras, me conquistó su mirada tierna y apasionada.

Seguíamos con las frentes juntas

**–Mírame a los ojos Jake, no juegues conmigo- **¡Nunca! (dijo mirándome**)- ¿Enserio estas dispuesto a enfrentar a todos por lo que sentimos?  
**  
**-Si estamos juntos veras que todo será mas fácil-** Entrelazamos nuestras manos en silencio

**– Tienes mi alma en tus manos Jake – **suspire me había desarmado por completo, pero en verdad quería estar con el, ser de el.

Sus manos de fuego me tocaban y hacían un recorrido lento por mi cuerpo, sus labios viajaban por el surco de mi cuello reí por lo bajo

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto con timidez

**-Encontraste mi punto débil-** dije entre risitas.

Independientemente de la temperatura que ya de por si era elevada, nuestros labios se juntaron en una guerra de lenguas. Nuestros cuerpos irradiaban luz propia. Éramos dos volcanes apunto de hacer erupción, lo deseaba en ese momento, pero no quería asustarlo con mi desesperación. Sus manos se posaron debajo de mi falda y por primera vez en la noche bendije que mi madre hiciera que llevara un vestido a la fiesta. Inicio un viaje a mi intimidad y toco solo por fuera

**-Estas un poco excitada-** me sonroje al instante, sabia que había notado que ya estaba más que lista para lo que sea que viniera

**-Ten la seguridad que es por lo que provocas en mí- **sentí su sonrisa en mis labios. Me elevo un poco del suelo. Nuestros sexos se rosaron por una milésima de segundo y aun con la ropa de por medio la sensación de placer y lujuria se apodero de mi con el solo contacto del futuro dueño de mi placer. No podría resistir mas, tenía que hacerme suya en ese momento. Por reflejo mis piernas se enrollaron en sus caderas y lo pegaba aun más a mi cuerpo. Estaba} completamente excitadísima y por lo que alcancé a notar, él también, besé el lóbulo de su oreja, gimió.

**-¡Le…ah!-  
**  
**-¿Qué? –**Lo mire a los ojos **-adivinare ammm… ¿punto débil?– **asintió, sonreí, y seguí con mi trabajo

**-Me quieres volver loco ¿verdad?  
**  
**-No tanto como lo quieres tú, ¿Qué estas esperando para hacerme tuya-**

**-Solo que me dieras permiso, es bueno tener un poco de autocontrol en estos momentos-**

Sentí como mi ropa interior desaparecía de un jalón. Sus manos viajaban por aquellos rumbos ya por mucho olvidados

**-No me parece justo que aun tengas la mitad de la ropa- **solté un puchero, era estúpido yo haciendo esas cosas

**-Eso se puede arreglar-** sonrió **-no puedo creer que hoy que ando vestido de fiesta termine mi ropa tirada en el bosque-** En un movimiento rápido me levanto y se quito el pantalón y los bóxer, al mismo tiempo que la camisa.

**-¡Vaya que eres rápido!–** (es lo que provocas en mi), imito mis palabras de hace un rato.

Bajo su mirada y lo seguí igual solo para darme cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, no podría creer que ESO podría entrar en mi.

Me puso a la altura de sus ojos y nos quedamos con las frentes encontradas

**-Soy nuevo en esto-  
**  
**-Lamento corromper tu inocencia-** reí por lo bajo

**–No te burles-** suspiro **-no lo quiero arruinar-** cerro los ojos

Tome su rostro en mis manos -**Se que lo harás excelente mi lobito, un Alpha sabe hacer las cosas bien, y si no ¿Para qué tienes a tu Beta?-** y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios una línea de blancos dientes se vio en la obscuridad del bosque, lo que hubiera dado por ver con claridad esa sonrisa. Me vio como pidiendo permiso, yo solo asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior. En una sola embestida ya estaba dentro de mí, solté un gemido de placer, y el paró al instante lo mire a los ojos y su mirada estaba llena de culpa, preocupación y tristeza; quizá se había arrepentido. Intente seguir con el vaivén de caderas pero él seguía estático.

**-¿Te arrepientes?-** pregunte temiendo a su respuesta

No respondió nada, se limito a besarme los hombros con ternura. En una milésima de segundo los besos eran cada vez más intensos conforme nuestras caderas se juntaban en un mar de lujuria, mi espalda se arqueo con el contacto de sus labios en mis senos. Sonreía como una boba y él se daba cuenta de la satisfacción que me causaba. Centímetro a centímetro sentía como su miembro tocaba las paredes de mis entrañas con suaves embestidas, que yo hubiese querido que fueran intensas. Me perdí en el momento en que caímos sobre un montón de hojas simulando una cama improvisada. Trate de girarme y tomar el control de la situación pero el simplemente no me dejo. Sentí como salía y entraba en mí. Me incorpore quedando sentada sobre su miembro. Comencé a cabalgar envuelta en fuego, un gruñido salió de su boca, estábamos disfrutando aun más el uno del otro. El placer era cada vez mayor, un placer jamás sentido.  
Mis músculos comenzaron a tensarse señal que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, y él me estaba ayudando bastante al aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. El orgasmo no tardo en hacer acto de presencia y con él un sin numero de sensaciones deseo, pasión y lujuria, aprisiono mis labios ahogando mis gemidos. Segundos después alcanzamos a tocar el cielo juntos, la sensación de placer fue aun mayor cuando se vino dentro de mi, nada me hacía mas feliz en ese momento que hacerlo feliz a él. Me beso tiernamente mientras me acariciaba...

Mis brazos sujetaban su espalda intentando que este momento jamás se me fuera de las manos, hubiera querido tener derecho sobre él y que nunca se alejara de mí. Esta noche los dos comenzábamos a crear un mundo nuevo, su cuerpo unido al mío, nada podría ser mejor. Un ritual mágico de dos seres mitológicos había llegando a la cúspide en ese momento.

Nos quedamos un tiempo abrazados sin decir nada, después de lo que habíamos hecho las palabras sobradaban…

**-Vaya que me hiciste canalizar mi furia en otra cosa-** reímos al recordar como había comenzado todo esto

**-Digamos que esto es menos dañino y más placentero-** rompimos en risas de nuevo, pero había algo que no me dejaba en paz

**-¿Jake? –  
**  
**-mmm…-  
**  
**-¿Qué pasara con nosotros cuando imprimes?- **no podía evitar preguntar eso, esta noche había sido la mejor de mi vida y no quería que solo quedara como un recuerdo, necesitaba saber que seguiría conmigo

**-¿Siempre tienes que arruinar todo Leah? –**Reímos al mismo tiempo, **-No pensaremos en eso por mucho tiempo, si es necesario te secuestrare, y viviremos como ermitaños alejados de la civilización, por ahora solo disfrutaremos del tiempo que dure**- me miro a los ojos**- Ya conteste yo, ¿y si imprimas tú?** vi en sus labios una gran sonrisa, era verdad lo que decía, me sacaría los ojos si fuera necesario para no ver a nadie mas

-Entiende esto Jake, jamás te dejaría, no imprimaría de nadie teniendo al mejor hombre a mi lado-

**-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más?-**

**-¿Sera tan estúpida como la anterior**?-… -**No se como lo vayas a tomar, pero es una duda que tengo- … -¡Bien!, suéltalo-** suspiro fuertemente

-¿Por qué paraste la primera vez que entraste en mi?, ¿Dudaste en algún momento de lo que hacíamos?-

**-Esas son dos preguntas- **encogí los hombros como si no me importara y el volvió a suspirar, **-Pensé que te estaba haciendo daño-** quería soltar a reír pero su seriedad hizo que no lo hiciera  
**-Eres un tonto Jake. Jamás me harías daño, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?… Soy una licántropa -** bese su frente y el frunció el ceño  
**  
-No Leah, en el momento en que decidí hacerte mía, para mi eras una mujer, mi mujer, y me enfermo el solo pensar que podía dañarte. Y aunque quería parar la forma en la que intentaste llevar el control de las cosas termino con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Te amo Leah.-** me quede totalmente idiotizada por sus palabras, aun que pudiera decirlas no creo que saliera nada coherente.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorren mi espalda desnuda a la luz de la luna y un beso llego a mi como ráfaga de viento

**-También Te amo Jacob-** sentí su sonrisa bajo mis labios y el volcán de fuego crecer de nuevo casi explotando, obligamos a nuestras manos a recorrer arduamente nuestros cuerpos buscando ansiosos aquel placer que ya habíamos sentido al hacer que nuestro volcán estallara en lava.

Quizá esta noche seria la más larga de mi vida, pero sin duda alguna, la mejor, llegaremos al éxtasis de nuevo, y seré tuya y tu mío. Hasta que el destino nos alcance.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**  
Ahora si el momento de la verdad, tomatazos, reclamos lo que sea ya saben dejen su Review, se los are llegar a mi mejor amiga LiiQanLu jajaja porque ella tiene la culpa de que yo escribiera, la envidia me corroía porque ella ya tenia un fic publicado aquí jaja (te amo menza) =P, ¿Ya les dije que era mi primer fic?, =P jaja me atengo a las consecuencias todo por querer pertenecer al GRANDIOSO grupo de las mayores Lemmoneras del mundo =D… NTLS**

**  
Naty Celeste, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, se que no soy la mejor en esto pero por lo menos lo intente**


End file.
